Channy story
by Channylover321
Summary: channy after Gotcha please read sorry for misspelled things bad speller


After the show sonny sat in her dressing room after Gotcha with Gilroy smith where she told Chad dylan Cooper how she really feels about him. She was extatic because he told her what she wanted to hear. She kept playing the words over and over in her mind "one ,..... two"-sonny "i was guna say that umm 2and a half"-chad "3"-sonny "ok i like you" said sonny with a deep breath chad sighed in relief "ok well i like you too." he smiled Sonny loved that million dollar smile of his she adored it!! she couldnt help but giggle "that was so much easier then i though it would"-sonny After that the show just ended Sonny had no idea what had happened while she left Tawni alone.  
She wanted to see Chad but didn't want to raise any suspetions on what they talked about so she decided to go see Nico and Grady in the prop house the next day.

Nico and Grady where stareing at the t.v. screen in disbelief. They where watching Gotcha last night episode they forgot to watch it last night so they taped it. They kept rewinded to the part back stage in disbelief that Sonny would even talk to Chad about that. They despised him so much and couldnt believe that Sonny there friend was talking to a Mckenziefaller like that "I'M GUNA BE SICK"-Nico "I SECOND THAT EMOTION MY FRIEND"-Grady "wheres the garbage pale i needd IT NOW!!"- Nico said reaching over for the garbage.  
"Don't Barf on me ok i just got this shirt yesterday"-Grady "But there is a suace stain on it.."-Nico "Whats your point?"-Grady Just then they herd highheels expecting it to be Peppy Tawni with her mirror but no it was her.  
The girl that they where disapointed in and hated and loved like a little sister all at the same time these emotion came out "Hi Guys"-Sonny said in her happiest voice She sighed and Nico and Grady have heard that sigh before it was the BOY SIGH Nico was throwing up in the garbage he couldn't believe what he just had heard!  
"hey Nico you ok?" -Sonny "NO! NOT AT ALL"-Nico "do you want me to make you some soup or something?"-sonny "No this isn't something you can fix sonny with just some soup this isn't something you can fix at all!!!"-Nico "Um.... Ok do you want me to sit with you guys ya know get your mind off of it?"-Sonny she wanted so badly for them to say no so she could run off To Chad Dyaln Cooper someone she wanted soo much right now but he was in the middle of shooting his T.V. show and Nico and Grady always want to have fun so she was stuck there until Chad was done.  
"Yes actually i would like to speak with you sonny i want you to see something cas i don't think you are aware."-Nico "No man do not show her that she mite cry or something i don't she's a girl."-Grady "OH MY GOD for the last time i do not wana see Grady pick his toe nails while you catch it into you mouth!!!!"-Sonny screamed.  
"Its not about that. sit down"-Nico Nico grabbed sonny and pulled her over to the couch and put on the recording of last night's show when they first showed the backstage camera she started to cry and she couldnt believe what was guna happen Thats why they where acting so weird why didnt anyone tell me why didnt Tawni.... "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU TAWNI!!!!!!!!"- Sonny screamed so loud Chad could probaly here it.  
"well now we want to know what did you say to Chad?"-Nico and Grady "Oh what well.....um what do you think i told him?"- Sonny hesitant about what she said "MAN i knew it cmon Grady we have a mckenzie fall lover in the building lets go"- Nico said walking out of the prop house while Grady followed looking at her in disbelief.  
Sonny sat down on the couch and thought back to again what happened that night when the cameras turned off "3"-Sonny "ok well i like you chad"  
chad sighed in relief and said "Ok well i like you too"  
"That was so much easier to say then i thought it would be"-sonny And then she was hit back to reality she was giddy and anxouse and Nico and Grady knew and now all she wanted to do was settle down and cry a little so that when she got to Chad there would be no more tears left.

Chad was sitting in his dressing room waiting to see what time it was to see if So random had start rehurseing yet nope still enough time He dicided to head to the prop house first cas Sonny likes there best he walked down the hall to stage 3 to see sonny lieing on the couch crying. he hated who ever did this to her at the moment cas Chad Dylan Cooper hates any body who makes sonny cry or anything that sonny hates. Man this boy was whipped he didn't like certain things cas Sonny didn't he hated anything sonny disliked and right now something made he cry so that was something good enought to make him hate it.

"Sonny?"-Chad "Chad i thought you didnt get off until 3?"-sonny said still barrowing her face into the pillow not looking up "yup i was but i called it a day. I can do that ya know. now whats wrong?"-Chad Sonny shoke her head not saying a word.  
"Cmon tell me you can if you want i can help. who made you cry?"-Chad "I'm not Crying i have something in my eye that made it all puffy and red and weird."-Sonny "Ha thats a good one sonny now serousely whats wrong?"chad "Ok well ya know how last night we where on Gotcha"-Sonny "yea"-Chad "well while we where talking they had a bunch of back stage cameras and..."-Sonny "Oh my God everyone heard us talking?!!!"-Chad Now Chad was mad he wanted to go right up to Gilroy smith and punch in the face not only did he hurt sonny but he made him look like a fool on T.V. well not a complete fool just in in love type fool which was the best if you wanted to be a fool "Well No Tawni turned it off before I said 3"-Sonny "Ok then whats the problem"-Chad said in relief "Well Nico and Grady hate you as you know already... and well they sorta guessed what i said and i didn't say i didn't say it soo They are mad at me and they are my friends and I don't know why i'm Crying over that but.  
"No its ok"-Chad said "I understand"  
"Well do you have any adivce or something?"-Sonny "No i have no clue what to do sorry ......But... i would like to try something."-Chad *  
Nico and Grady had just cooled off and decided to go back and see Sonny and apologize maybe she didn't say it maybe it was just a sick joke as they where walking back they where in complete silence not dareing to say a word cas they where both to blame but mostly Nico. As they cornered in the prop house. they're heart stopped it was defintely not a sick joke They saw Sonny and Chad kissing perfectly like it was rehursed or something like they knew exactly what to do it was like a dream to perfect and horrible at the same time "SONNY NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-Nico and Grady screamed Chad and Sonny quickly seperated they're lips, and looked up at Nico and Grady kinda guilty "UM HI GUYS HOWS IT GOIN?"-sonny said hopeing that they would be understanding.  
"Cmon Sonny why why did you do that you fell for the worst Jerk ever!!!"-Grady "Yea cmon guys wize i'd give chad a negative 100!!!"-Nico "Cmon guys just hear me out!!"-Sonny "Cmon sonny you couldn't have picked a worse guy-Nico "Ok thats enough you come in here yelling at her for what kissing a guy she likes and i'm such a jerk yet when i came in here who was comforting her when you guys made her cry me ok so shut up cas you don't know!!"-Chad Nico and Grady where in silence the couldn't believe what they just heard Chad was defending her and himself but they where more dumbfounded by the fact that he liked her so much that instead of getting up and leaveing he stayed and defended her "Cmon Sonny lets go"-Chad said holding her hand out the door he had said what he needed to say and he was happy with it.  
Sonny quickly followed him out the door giveing Nico and Grady the Dealth stare.  
leaveing them with they're mouths dropped open.

Sonny was very happy obvousely Chad knew what to do and she was happy he stood up for "THEM"  
She loved haveing chad and her put into a sentence together like it was supposed to be no more drama no more nothing she loved the way he made her feel butterflies and enthused and happy she couldn't control any of it. She also loved that he showed her the Perfect Million Dollar smile she loved so much she loved useing love in the sentences she would put between they're names she loved the way he just kissed her and she absolutely is head over heels in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.  
They entered into the cafeteria and she noticed that everybody was stareing they proablly watched last nights episode, and now seeing them holding hands comeing in the cafeteria it was weird. As chad went to get some food the lunch lady handed him a steak. He turned it down and got some gunk and gave Sonny the perfect steak. He layed it out infront of her as she looked up in awe. "Whats that?"-Sonny "A steak go a head eat it"-Chad "Yea i know but wheres yours?"-Sonny "I didn't want one today i wanted yuck on a stick."-Chad he laughed and that was another thing Sonny loved was his laugh so genuine so true she loved this new not selfish Chad even more then the fighting one. *  
Uh how sick watching Sonny and Chad eat together like they have been going out for a couple of years hey i'm the one who saved them from total embarrisment uhhh Thats why I am never guna do i good thing for her agian unless well she does something for me.  
Tawni walks by Sonny and Chad and Sonny gets up and Hugs her.  
"thank you thank you thank you"-Sonny shrieked in the cafeteria Chad was laughing cockily like yup she's mine.  
"why am i being touched?"-Tawni said "You know i don't like being touched suprisenly!!!"  
Sonny laughed and relised Tawni "Thank you if you didn't do that my... uh i mean our privacy "-Sonny giggled.  
Tawni loathed that little boy giggle she had she loathed Sonny very much well not really but for sure she hated her giggle.  
"would be completely thrown out the window"-Sonny "Oh thats why i'm getting hugged. well i guess i know what you guys said. Hey don't worry about it it kinda cute i'm almost jealouse"-Tawni Tawni knew what to say in every situwation she was getting worse at becuase of Sonny throwing her off but she said something almost genuine just then. she hates Sonny but secretly sympothies for her i mean cmon!!! look at her she is from wisconsin she has a mom that gives her mops and she well she is kinda dateing Chad Dylan Cooper.  
"Oh well, I have to er.... go"-Tawni said wanting to get out of there before they do anything that would make her want to vomant.  
"Oh where are you going?"-Sonny "Uh well er um to go look at my self always a fun time for me. Well bye you guys have fun"-Tawni said praticlly runing out the door "Hey looking at myself does seem fun for right now well at least i got away that was close uhh why am i soo smart?"-Tawni *  
Grady was going to apoligise to Sonny and Chad Nico was still to angry and to say he was sorry Grady was grossed out by the site Sonny and Chad holding hands eating steak and yuck on a stick and giggleing uhh!!! but he knew he had to apologise Sonny didn't deserve what they said she has always been good to Grady and he apreciated it. Altough she is stupid when it comes to guys he had to apologise Grady walked over to the table and Sonny didn't look up its not becuase she was mad it was becuase she was looking so deeply into Chad's blue eyes.  
She didn't notice he was there until Chad looked up at Grady with a mad look Sonny followed with the same look.

"what do you want Grady another talk?"-Sonny said anoyed that he was ruining Chad time.  
"No i'm not here to yell at you i'm here to apologise i was out of line and i have no say in who or what you date ."-Grady

Grady made sure he looked at Chad when he said what to send a message that he wasn't scared. Obvousely Chad did not notice he was to buisy looking at Sonny he thought she was the cutest when she was mad.

"Well Thanks for apologiseing i acept... but uh where's Nico?"-Sonny "Oh umm he is uhh hes uhh welll he didn't want to apologise sorry."-Grady "Oh no its not your fault that he wants to be a jerk-face right now just tell him when he is ready to say he is sorry i'll be somewhere waiting now could you please leave us alone?"-Sonny said sternly "No offence"  
"Its ok None taken well i'll see you later Sonny."-Grady said walking away he was sick to his stomach eww why did he just apologise uhh Nico was right to not apologise but yet on the other hand he was wrong.

NEXT DAY.  
Sonny was in her dressing room looking for something to wear it was her and Chad's real First date and she was a bit excited.  
"What should i wear red or black or maybe something green ahhh Tawni could you help me?"-Sonny "Hold on I'm looking at me!!!"-Tawni "Uh you have been doing that all day!!!"-Sonny "No i have been to rehursal and lunch so ha"-Tawni "Uh your no help"-Sonny Sonny tried on at least 10 different out fits until she settled with a dramatic red dress it was the one from the prom only oltered at the sleeves so it was sleeveless and they took out the sleeves she was excited it was a fancy restraunt.

Chad put on his nice tux and looked in the mirror "Uh why am i so nervouse?"-Chad Chad's cast mate Portlyn looked at Chad and asked "Where are you going?"-Portlyn "Oh i'm takeing sonny out"-Chad "Oh right you guys are a item now."-Portly said with a laugh"Its kinda sweet Chad."  
"um thanks well er... I have to go she will be waiting."-Chad "Ok don't let me stop you."-Portlyn Chad raced down the hall way with one rose in one hand and car keys in the other he finally got to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room he settled down fixed his jacket and knocked on the door.  
And was soon greeted by an anoyed Tawni. "oh hey Chad."-Tawni said rolling her eyes "let me get Sonny for you."  
"Ok thanks"-Chad Tawni walked over to the extatic Sonny and said "You date is here."-  
"Oh thanks let me get my purse."-Sonny Sonny quickly grabbed her purse and some lip gloss and headed out. "You two crazy kids have fun."-Tawni "Bye Tawni."-Sonny said not looking away from Chad.  
"BYE!"-Tawni *  
"they are gone finally the room all to my self."-Tawni said very happy "Hmm.. maybe some music and a little more ME time."  
Tawni looked at the mirror and for the first time had not liked what she saw.  
"Whats wrong with me?"  
She knew she was jealouse of Sonny not becuase she had Chad but becuase she had someone to love but acording to Tawni there where no cute boys at the studio all she had was Nico and Grady.  
"Hmmm.. maybe i just need some one to hang out with."-Tawni Tawni cornered out the hall and saw a fimilliar figure someone she doesn't talk to that much but she would do.

Sonny and Chad where walking out the parking lot in silence Sonny was determined to break it.  
"Soo..... where are we going?"-Sonny "Um well its a suprise."-Chad "oh your no fun....!"-Sonny said with a little giggle.  
"Well I'll give you a hint. It had 5 stars only place around here where you have to dress up.-Chad "Hmmmm.... well i think i have and idea but I'll have to see when i get there.-Sonny "Ok well you look Great Sonny."-Chad "Thank you, you too."-Sonny said giggleing again. "I can't wait."

Nico was stareing at the screen of the T.V. not turning away. "I can't believe this!!!"-Nico He was watching the taped episode of Gotcha with Sonny,Tawni and Chad. Suddenly Grady walked in.  
"Cmon Man get over it you have been watching this for over two days straight."-Grady "No i went to rehursal,lunch toliot, and bed thank you very much."-Nico "get over it she's his"-Grady "I don't like her like that you know"-Nico "I know man but it sure seems like it you obsessing over her and chad and the constant glareing at him it kinda starkerish."-Grady "She is jusr stupid when it comes to guys alright.-Nico said sternly"I just think of her as my little sister and she is going out with a total Jerk and I can't handle it!"  
"I know ok I don't like Chad either but suck it up and deal with it."-Grady"con I 've got video games!"  
"Well maybe just one game."-Nico "Now thats my best friend"-Grady *  
"Haha Portlyn you soo funny dear."-Tawni "Thank Tawni I never knew you where this nice."-Portlyn "Of Course I am. I am Tawni Hart you know".-Tawni "of course i know you don't let anyone forgit."-Portyln mumbled "Oh what did you say dear?"-Tawni "Oh nothing hmm soo wana get a frozen yogurt?"-Portlyn said trying to get off the confersation.  
"Alright but can it be lo-carb?"-Tawni "Of course it can.-Portyln "I'm guna have to deal with this for a whole hour!!!"Portlyn mumbeled.  
"what?"-Tawni "Nothing"-Portlyn *  
Sonny and Chad arrived at the rest raunt. Chad loved Sonny face when she saw it.  
"Chad!!!! you took me here?!"-Sonny "Yup you like it?"- Chad "O my Gosh"- Sonny gave him the greates look that made his heart melt.  
Sonny walked inside dwidling her rose back and forth while holding Chad's hand.  
"Ok table for two have reservations under Cooper."-Chad "Yes sir right this way."-Waiter "this is so nice"-Sonny said glanceing up at him with the biggest smile.  
Chad felt good he brought her to the Perfect Place lets hope it goes well.

"I'm worried wher could she be what if he is horrible and takes her to Mcdonalds?"-Nico shouted "Dude you are winning and not even trying and hes not takeing her there he told me where he was takeing her!"-Grady "Wait where is he takeing her?"-Nico "Oh my God if you must know he is takeing her to Marcooch."-Grady "Woah that a 5 star rest raunt."-Nico "Happy? he's takeing good care of her ok?"-Grady "Fine I'll take it for now"-Nico said bitterly - "Watch out FLYING MONKEY!!!"

Chad was chaseing Sonny up the stair in her apartment "I'm sorry i didn't know that was guna happen"-Chad "Uh!!!"-Sonny "Please Sonny believe me I didn't know that was guna happend do you want me to sue the place?"-Chad "No I know you didn't know that would have been imposible for you to know that the waiter was going to trip and fall and drop basicly everything on my dress."-Sonny "Ok well I'll do everything in my power so he pays for it ok I'm soo sorry"-Chad "Thats why I'm mad your saying sorry when you don't have to relax its ok this dress was meant to be stained"-Sonny Sonny laughs at her joke and hears Chad make a little chuckle. Sonny reaches over and kisses him perfectly again like rehursed like a dream like nothing could go wrong.  
"Now the evening was perfect and I don't want you to ruin it and get all upset over nothing ok?"-Sonny "Ok sonny I'll talk to you tommorow-Chad says while giveing her one last kiss for the road. and then waves goodbye as he gets back in his truck. sonny goes up to her apartment and shuts the door and sighs.  
"He is Perfect."  
The end.


End file.
